Aguardando por tu amor
by FlorKawaii
Summary: ¿Acaso el amor a primera vista realmente existe? No estaba seguro si se trataba de eso o si, en realidad, conocía a esa persona de toda la vida: una vida muy distinta a la actual, que juntos compartieron en un pasado lejano. De algún modo, estaban conectados.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los tomé prestados para narrar éste FanFic, el cual es de mi exclusiva autoría.**

 **Summary: ¿Acaso el amor a primera vista realmente existe? No estaba seguro si se trataba de eso o si, en realidad, conocía a esa persona de toda la vida: una vida muy distinta a la actual, que juntos compartieron en un pasado lejano. De algún modo, estaban conectados.**

" **Aguardando por tu amor I"**

Aquella mañana comenzaba mi etapa como estudiante universitario. Era el primer día de la larga carrera que tenía por delante. No sería para nada fácil, ya que cargaba una pesada mochila a mis espaldas, llena de responsabilidades y, principalmente, una empresa que continuar.

Me había matriculado en la disciplina de Ingeniería Civil, ya que _Construcciones Li S.A._ así lo demandaba. Tal vez, para convertirme en el CEO que mi familia tanto ansiaba, debía haber optado por algo más relacionado con la administración y los negocios, sin embargo, lo que a mí me apasionaban eran los trazos, los planos y las imponentes edificaciones que solo podía crear una mente humana capacitada para ello.

Mi padre, Hien Li, quien había puesto todas sus fichas en mí -su único hijo varón-, se mostró bastante decepcionado ante mi decisión. Mis cuatro hermanas y mi madre también tenían participación en los negocios, aunque proveníamos de una familia con costumbres bastante conservadoras y la herencia solo podía corresponderme a mí.

Fueron largas las charlas mantenidas con mi padre, intentando convencerlo respecto a mis verdaderos deseos. Al principio todo esfuerzo parecía ser en vano, sin embargo, la cuestión fue tomando forma con ayuda del tiempo y, claro, de la intervención de una de mis hermanas, Feimei, quien era la más interesada en continuar con la administración del negocio familiar. Por fin estaba confirmado, en unos años sería Ingeniero Civil, el más importante para la constructora.

Tuve que mudarme a Japón, más precisamente a Tokio, ya que asistiría a una de la mejores universidades de ésta ciudad. Sumado a que una dependencia japonesa de la compañía, requería mi dirección. Con tan solo dieciocho años ocuparía un cargo jerárquico, supervisado a la distancia por mi padre. Como era de suponer, muchos integrantes de la constructora se mostraban reacios a recibir órdenes de un "niño", aunque yo jamás me mostraría débil ante nadie.

En lo que respecta al ámbito académico, siempre había sido un alumno sobresaliente, obteniendo los mejores promedios año tras año. El deporte también se me daba a la perfección, durante mis épocas de preparatoria había sido capitán del equipo de fútbol. Quizás eso había logrado acrecentar un poblado aren femenino, que se empeñaba en llamar mi atención. Pero, pese a tener la oportunidad al alcance de mis manos, las chicas siempre me habían parecido una distracción, por lo que solía ignorarlas por completo.

Continuaba bufando y lanzando maldiciones entre murmullos, es que eso de tener que usar el transporte público, no era algo propio del gran Li Shaoran. Me había mudado hacía apenas una semana, y mi automóvil tardaría unos días en llegar a éste país, por lo que tenía que movilizarme como lo haría cualquier ser humano tipo de la sociedad, sin altos niveles de poder adquisitivo.

Pensarán que soy un presumido ostentoso. Para nada. Solamente me acostumbré a ciertas comodidades propias de la familia y, el hecho de no tenerlas, me hacía padecer por completo.

Por fin había llegado el maldito autobús, quince minutos de mi vida habían sido desperdiciados en una parada de ómnibus, el tiempo valía oro y no podía desaprovecharse. Como era de suponer, venía atestado de gente, seguramente la mayoría viajarían con destino a cumplir sus responsabilidades, como yo mismo. Me ubiqué como pude entre la muchedumbre, recorriendo con la vista todos los asientos ocupados ¿dónde habrían de subirse todos esos sujetos para conseguir un lugar?

" _¡Maldición! Ni siquiera traje conmigo mis auriculares, ¿y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer?"_

El paisaje -visto desde ahí- no parecía muy entretenido. Los rostros de cada persona subida en el ómnibus parecían absortos en sus preocupaciones. Extrañamente, una muchacha de pelo castaño llamó mi atención. Y digo "extrañamente" ya que las mujeres no solían desviar mi vista, tal y como sucedía con la mayoría de los hombres de mi edad y sus hormonas alborotadas. Me quedé observándola casi atónito, viajaba sentada y llevaba entre sus manos un libro, el cual iba leyendo. Parecía muy concentrada, como sumida entre las tantas páginas impresas con letras pequeñas ¿Cómo le era posible sostener la lectura con tanto bullicio y multitud a su alrededor?

Fue durante todo el trayecto que, inevitablemente, desviaba la mirada hacia la joven. Tenía la piel blanca y algunas pequitas revestían su nariz respingada, su cabello castaño sobrepasaba un poco más de sus hombros, la había visto levantar su cabeza un par de veces para mirar a través del cristal, quizás para no dejar pasar su parada, sus ojos habían cautivado completamente mi atención, no es como que jamás hubiese visto unos de color verde, pero estos eran completamente diferentes, similares a dos esmeraldas que resplandecían en su delicado rostro.

Llegado el momento de abandonar el autobús, noté unos movimientos en ella, al parecer también llegaba a su destino. Cerró su libro y alcancé a leer la tapa antes que se pusiera de pie: _"El misterio del faraón"._ Yo también lo estaba leyendo, incluso me quedaban unas cuantas páginas para darlo por terminado. Qué coincidencia.

Descendimos en el mismo lugar, y la vi encaminarse hacia la Universidad. Quizás no había sido tan malo usar el transporte público después de todo. El único problema fue que jamás notó mi presencia, ni siquiera había atinado a mirarme, ni por casualidad.

El campus era increíblemente enorme. Albergaba una extensa cantidad de disciplinas y modalidades. Yo me encaminé hacia los bloques de ingeniería mientras la vi perderse por quién sabe dónde.

Me sentía como un niño en su primer día de jardín, ocupando un pupitre, sin conocer a nadie a su alrededor. No esperaba hacerme de una cantidad de amigos, mi forma de ser no lo ameritaba, sólo iba con el objetivo de cumplir mis estándares académicos.

—Buenos días, estimado compañero, veo que tú también eres extranjero —escuché una voz dirigirse a mí.

— ¿De qué hablas? —interrogué ignorando su saludo.

—Déjame presentarme, soy Eriol Hiragizawa, oriundo de Inglaterra. Y tú eres…

—Li Shaoran, Hong Kong —respondí corto, extendiéndole mi mano.

—Bueno, al ver que la curiosidad no es lo tuyo, yo mismo te comentaré cómo me di cuenta que no eres japonés —agregó sin apartar esa sonrisa irritante de su rostro—. Verás, pude notar el símbolo chino en la banda que llevas amarrada en tu muñeca.

—Eso no significa absolutamente nada, podría haber sido por un simple gusto.

—Es cierto, quizás hubo algo de intuición.

El sujeto no me había hecho nada malo, aunque no quería que pensara que yo era una de esas personas carentes de amistades, esperando con emoción al primer idiota con quien pudiera entablar una conversación, ni mucho menos por el hecho de ser extranjero.

— ¿Te manejas bien con el idioma? —volvió a hablar sin importarle mi silencio.

—Nos estamos comunicando en japonés, ¿no? —respondí irónico.

—Lo sé Li —dijo tras una carcajada—. Pero, a ciencia cierta, ninguno podría estar seguro si es el diálogo más acertado, pienso que no somos los indicados para juzgar el dialecto.

—Realmente no me interesa.

Pese a mis indirectas para sacármelo de encima, resultó bastante persistente. Permaneció sentado a mi lado y, apenas encontraba oportunidad, volvía con sus comentarios absurdos o soltaba algún chiste realmente malo. Bien, quizás al final de la jornada le había tomado cierto tipo de simpatía.

* * *

Tendría que hacerme la idea de vivir como un tipo común, al menos por estos días. Había hablado con mi padre y me informó que el automóvil estaría en Japón la semana siguiente.

Nuevamente en la parada de ómnibus, exactamente al mismo horario que el día anterior. Otra vez la espera y la muchedumbre al subir. Sólo una cosa conseguía tranquilizar mi mañana que comenzaba agitada: la castaña del autobús.

Ésta vez viajaba de pie, pero no por ello dejaba de leer su libro, lo llevaba bastante avanzado en comparación al día anterior. Quizás le restaba un poco menos de la mitad, según mis cálculos.

Me planté a su lado, fingiendo indiferencia y actuando normal. Tal vez era el aroma que emanaba de su cabello, o de ella misma, el que llegaba hasta mí para embriagarme el alma ¿Cuál sería su nombre? ¿Cómo podría entablar una charla con ella? ¿Desde cuándo me volvía tan idiota por una mujer?

En qué estaba pensando. Era un completo desconocido, y si le hablaba, lo único que podía causarle era temor o desconfianza. Una vez más, opté por admirarla en silencio y seguirla con la mirada hasta que se perdiera en algún pabellón de la Universidad. Me pregunto en qué carrera estará apuntada, qué edad tiene, tendrá novio…

La tercera sería la vencida. " _Mañana mismo me decidiré a hablarle, no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo"._ Pronto abandonaría el maldito transporte público, y el único lado negativo era que quizás no volvería a verla.

Pero, no fue al día siguiente mi oportunidad para acercarme a ella -ya que no la vi aparecer por ninguna parte- sino el posterior a ése. Por lo visto, correría con suerte. El ómnibus no iba atestado como de costumbre, incluso sobraban lugares para sentarse. Milagrosamente, el asiento junto a ella yacía vacío, como si esperara por mí.

No me importó lo que pudiera llegar a pensar de mí, me hice a su lado y respiré profundo, percibiendo su dulce fragancia.

¿De qué podría hablarle? El clima tal vez. Aunque de inmediato descarté la idea, no quería que me viera como un viejo aburrido tirando comentarios triviales. Atiné hacia su libro, ya casi lo terminaba. No estaba seguro si era correcto interrumpirla, pero una idea llegó fugaz a mi mente.

—Veo que disfrutas de la mejor parte de la historia —largué sin rodeos, haciendo alusión a su lectura.

Instantáneamente dio un respingo en un sobresalto, al parecer, no estaba segura si le había hablado a ella, incluso, ni siquiera sabía quién le platicaba. Hasta que depositó su mirada en mí. Me sentí estremecer ante aquel contacto visual, no es como si jamás hubiera apreciado el bello color de sus ojos, pero el hecho de que ahora se concentraran sólo en mí, me ponía la piel de gallina.

—Casi llego al final, lo empecé hace tres días y no he podido despegarme de él —respondió tímida— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso de la mejor parte de la historia? —inquirió por fin curiosa.

—Terminé ese libro hace apenas unos días, y debo decirte que no te arrepentirás del tiempo dedicado.

—y… ¿Cómo sabes qué libro es?

" _¿Que si cómo lo sé?... ¿Cómo lo sé?"_ No había pensado en ello al formular mi repentino plan ¿Qué se suponía que le diría ahora?

—V-verás… al instante reconocí algunos párrafos, ya sabes, aún está fresco en mi memoria —expresé no muy convencido de mi excusa.

—En ése caso, sólo te voy a pedir que no me cuentes cómo concluye, por favor.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacer tal cosa? —reí—. No soy tan malo como parezco.

La oí soltar una pequeña carcajada, y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa para cuando le dije aquello. Necesitaba saber su nombre, pero no quería sonar como un acosador.

—Nunca te vi de ése modo… hmm…

—Li Shaoran —completé su frase, sintiéndome victorioso por el trabajo que me había ahorrado.

—Mucho gusto Li, soy Sakura Kinomoto —"S _akura…_ _como la bella flor del cerezo",_ pensé.

—El gusto es mío, Kinomoto —respondí embobado ante su cálido sonreír.

—Voy a suponer que acostumbras a leer buenos libros, ¿te molestaría recomendarme un par, a tu parecer?

—N-no, para nada ¿Vas a recordar los nombres o necesitas apuntarlos?

En ése preciso momento sacó una especie de agenda que llevaba entre sus pertenencias. Y me la extendió junto con un bolígrafo ¿Acaso me estaba pidiendo que yo mismo lo anotara? Era evidente.

Sin hacer esperar más me dispuse a escribir la petición. Entablamos una amena charla acerca de la lectura y mis recomendaciones. El tiempo pareció pasar mucho más a precisa cuando de la castaña se trataba. Y es que en algún momento de la conversación habíamos llegado a destino. Aunque sabía de antemano que ella bajaría en el mismo lugar que yo, debía disimular, se suponía que nada conocía de ella.

—En dos paradas más me bajo yo, fue un gusto charlar contigo Li —expuso tímidamente con un leve sonrojo—. Prometo que me haré de esos libros, y espero volver a cruzarte para así poder opinar juntos.

— ¿Dices que te bajas donde la Universidad? —Cuestioné falsamente sorprendido, ella simplemente asintió—. Yo también voy hasta allí, que coincidencia.

Descendimos juntos y emprendimos la cuadra de distancia que nos restaba hasta la entrada del campus.

— ¿En qué carrera estás inscripto Li?

— ¿Ingeniería civil, y tú? —adoraba que fuese ella misma quien me permitiera sacarle información.

—Arqueología, por lo visto nuestras facultades están bastante alejadas —se lamentó—, pero de seguro nos seguiremos cruzando en el autobús.

—S-sí —afirmé nervioso y consciente de que pronto dispondría de mi propio automóvil para trasladarme.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Eres un estudiante avanzado en la disciplina?

—Tengo dieciocho años, apenas ingresé éste año a la universidad.

—Vaya, tenemos la misma edad. Yo también soy ingresante.

Sakura era realmente hermosa, e incluso la única mujer que había llamado mi atención desde la primera vista. Para cuando terminaba de hablar, una sonrisa angelada se desplazaba formando unos lindos hoyuelos en sus mejillas mientras sus ojos se achinaban tiernamente.

—Bueno, yo debo seguir por aquél pasillo, creo que hasta aquí caminamos juntos —dijo cuando llegamos a la bifurcación de nuestras respectivas facultades.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Kinomoto.

—Puedes llamarme Sakura, ¿de acuerdo? El placer fue mío Li. Espero verte pronto, ¡adiós! – se despedía sonriente y agitando su mano.

—Adiós, Sakura —fue lo único que atiné a responder. Ni siquiera le dije que también podía llamarme por mi nombre, esperaba con ansias verla al día siguiente y hacérselo saber.

* * *

—Pero si es el gran Li Shaoran, y qué cara trae hoy, si hasta parece que censuraron su novela favorita —decía el idiota de Hiragizawa con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Me topé con él cerca del mediodía, cuando aguardaba en el salón -aún poco poblado- el comienzo de mi segunda clase.

—Cállate Hiragizawa, ni siquiera veo novelas —rezongué con fastidio.

—Bueno, entonces quizás fue tu programa porno favorito.

—No necesito ver esas bazofias.

—Ah, ya veo… Te refieres a que tienes a alguien con quien pasar el rato. Pero por lo visto no te atendió bien anoche.

— ¡Basta! —Solté molesto–. Déjate de estupideces.

—Bien, no te alteres —intentó calmarme— pero dime, ¿por qué traes esa cara tan depresiva?

Ni loco le contaría que me había _enamorado_ de una chica que ni siquiera conocía, a la cual había visto tan sólo tres veces en el transporte público y que, milagrosamente, ése día pude averiguar algunas cosas sobre ella. Ese sujeto no me inspiraba ningún tipo de confianza, incluso parecía buscar la oportunidad para largar sus comentarios envueltos en sorna.

—No dormí bien anoche, nada más eso —mentí.

Esa misma mañana recibí una llamada desde Hong Kong, era mi padre. Quería darme la _gran noticia_ de que mi automóvil estaría en Japón a horas de la tarde. Era irónico, hacía días atrás mascullaba y maldecía el hecho no disponer de mi carro, sin embargo, algo me había hecho cambiar de parecer, o quizás, alg _uien._

* * *

 ** _What's up people?_ Hoy me animo a publicar una nueva historia, la cual, espero sea bien recibida y de su agrado, claro. **

**Les comento un poco… la idea original era un OneShot, pero como me extendí más de la cuenta la dividí en tres partes. Tres partes desproporcionadas jaja, y es que la primera quedó bastante cortita, pero bueno, tenía que cortarla ahí sí o sí.**

 **En teoría ya está escrita, pero no la subiré de una vez porque necesito volver a chequear bien los siguientes "capítulos".**

 **Una cosa más, ADVERTENCIA LEMON en la próxima actualización! Aclaro para quienes no sea de su agrado el contenido de éste tipo. El que avisa no traiciona…**

 **Con respecto a "Locas Causalidades del Destino" sigue en edición, OBVIO jaja. Es más! El capítulo 9 ya está escrito pero necesito darle una revisada más y listo! Será publicado.**

 **Espero sus opiniones al respecto, serán todas bien recibidas! Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **¡Saludos gente linda!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los tomé prestados para narrar éste FanFic, el cual es de mi exclusiva autoría.**

 **Summary: ¿Acaso el amor a primera vista realmente existe? No estaba seguro si se trataba de eso o si, en realidad, conocía a esa persona de toda la vida: una vida muy distinta a la actual, que juntos compartieron en un pasado lejano. De algún modo, estaban conectados.**

 **"Aguardando por tu amor"**

 **II**

— ¿Y qué opinas de las nenas, las de la fiestita de anoche? —me preguntaba mi mejor amigo, Eriol, con aire de malicia en sus ojos.

—Bastante bien, no mentías cuando las describiste, al menos en mi caso tuve una noche bastante activa. No sabes cuánto me costó levantarme el día de hoy —respondí al inglés.

—La próxima vez procura que tus locas reuniones no sean en días de semana —interrumpió Yamazaki que había estado escuchando todo.

—Se quejan demasiado, y yo que me preocupo por la vida sexual de mis amigos.

Esa mañana nos encontrábamos en el kilómetro 57 de la ruta 180, una zona de escaso poblado y vegetación boscosa, un par de horas al norte de la ciudad de Tokio. Yo era el ingeniero a cargo de la construcción del nuevo puente que cruzaría el río. Mis mejores amigos, Eriol Hiragizawa y Takashi Yamazaki, trabajaban a mi lado en la Constructora. Eran mis colegas y compañeros de aventuras durante todo lo que había sido nuestra etapa como universitarios.

Tal vez cambié bastante en el transcurso de aquellos años. Abandoné al chico introvertido, serio y antisocial, para convertirme en uno de los más populares del campus. Incitado por el inglés, opté por darles una oportunidad a las chicas que tanto se me insinuaban. No tenía idea de aquella diversión desaprovechada inútilmente en mis épocas de adolescente. Y es que las fiestas, las mujeres y el alcohol se volvieron un mal necesario en mi vida.

Mis calificaciones jamás descendieron a causa de los malos hábitos, logré concluir la carrera en la cantidad exacta de años que demandaba, graduándome con honores, junto a mis dos fieles amigos.

La amistad con Eriol -aunque comenzó algo forzada- se tornó de suma confianza. Y aunque nos tratábamos de puros insultos y palabrerías llenas de sorna, nuestra relación era verdaderamente inquebrantable. Durante el trayecto universitario se había sumado Yamazaki, un sujeto bonachón que nunca supe cuando comenzaba o dejaba de recitar sus mentiras.

Era nuestro primer día en aquella obra, por lo tanto, nuestra jornada la dedicaríamos a medir y analizar el terreno para encuadrar nuestros planos y proyectos. Arribamos en el punto en cuestión alrededor de las 8:30am y, a una distancia considerable, divisamos un grupo de personas que también se encontraban realizando algún tipo de trabajo en la zona. Extrañamente les restamos importancia y comenzamos a instalar lo nuestro.

No habría pasado ni media hora desde nuestra llegada cuando sentí una voz femenina lanzando reproches y bufando a mis espaldas.

— ¡¿Acaso no saben que no pueden sobrepasar el límite para las excavaciones arqueológicas?! ¡Te advierto que están instalando sus máquinas y demás dentro de nuestro perímetro! —la escuché gruñir mientras yo seguía sin dedicarle mi atención. Fue entonces cuando volteé con la intención de darle una respuesta poco cortés, ya que sus gritos no me habían caído para nada agradables.

—Antes que nad… —mi lengua se trabó y se cortó mi habla en cuanto la miré por fin.

Cuántos años habrían pasado desde la última vez que la vi. Jamás pude borrar de mi memoria el vago recuerdo de la bella chica en el colectivo, aquella que leía _"El misterio del faraón"_ , cuando apenas ingresaba a la universidad. Sakura Kinomoto, nunca olvidaría su nombre y sus preciosas esmeraldas. Al parecer, ella ni siquiera se percató de quién era el sujeto en la controversia, es decir, yo mismo. Su gesto furioso seguía intacto, aguardando una respuesta, no así el mío, que continuaba _shockeado_ a causa de la sorpresa.

—Tenemos autorizaciones firmadas por el Estado para construir las obras —expresé serio luego de aclarar mi voz—. En ninguna parte el contrato hablaba de límites perimetrales debido a una excavación.

— ¿Ah sí? Nosotros también disponemos de papeles avalados... ingeniero Li —espetó mientras leía mi credencial—. Incluso los mismos estipulan el área en cuestión, si desea chequearlos.

—No necesito corroborar nada, sólo estoy aquí para cumplir mi trabajo.

—Y yo el mío —agregó desafiante.

— ¿Shaoran qué sucede? —interrumpió Eriol en medio de la disputa.

—Sucede que la señorita Kinomoto se opone a que procedamos con nuestro trabajo.

Pude notar su repentino asombro al escucharme llamarla por su apellido, incluso yo mismo me sentí palidecer en ese preciso momento. Y es que no poseía credencial alguna ni había modo para que yo conociera su nombre, evidentemente lo sabía de antemano. Pasé por alto mi pequeño desliz y ella quedó algo confundida ante mis palabras.

—Bueno, siendo una señorita tan linda y delicada como ella, dudo que no consiga entrar en razón y llegar a un arreglo —añadió el inglés en tono sugerente.

Inevitablemente un calor provocado por cierta ira subió a mi cara, y un trago amargo pasó pesado por mi garganta. Estaba celoso y sin razón alguna, pero no precisamente ante el comentario de mi amigo, sino a causa del leve sonrojo que pude notar en Sakura debido a lo antedicho.

—Muy bien, mantengan sus maquinarias y aparatejos a una distancia considerable de la excavación, fin del asunto —replicó la castaña en un suspiro de hartazgo.

Ni siquiera me atreví a decirle -o recordarle- quién era yo, y que nos conocimos varios años atrás. En esos momentos recordé cada uno de los libros que le había recomendado la primera vez que mantuve una charla con ella ¿los habría leído? Solo la observé alejarse, en dirección a su grupo.

El sol de pleno verano calentaba sin piedad aquella parte árida de la zona, lo que daba una sensación de sofocación aún mayor. Sakura lucía un traje amarronado que resaltaba todas y cada una de sus curvas, una chaqueta entallada y un short que dejaba al descubierto sus torneadas piernas. Al parecer, su carrera como arqueóloga había sido todo un éxito y ya ejercía la profesión.

* * *

Llevábamos un par de días instalados en el sitio de la construcción. Como era arriesgado dejar a la suerte esa cantidad de enormes máquinas y equipos, levantamos algunas tiendas, turnándonos en grupos para quedarnos allí a cuidar nuestras pertenencias. Esa noche me tocaría la guardia junto a algunos obreros. Tan pronto como concluyó la jornada laboral, todos desaparecieron del lugar, a excepción de los encargados de la custodia.

Aunque había logrado hacerme de amigos en aquellos últimos años, seguía siendo un tipo serio, hasta cierto punto, más aún en mis plenos estados de sobriedad. Como mi relación con aquellos sujetos era una especie de jefe-empleados, decidí mantener esa distancia y ocuparme de mis asuntos.

Antes de que cayera la tarde me aparté del grupo, dejando los terrenos áridos, en busca de los más boscosos y frescos. Fue así que un sendero me internó en la vegetación. A pocos metros se escuchaba el sonido del río arrastrando el agua pura de montañas. Localicé una enorme roca y me tendí sobre ésta. No me relajé demasiado, ya que me distrajo cierta vocecita que entonaba una canción ¡Era Sakura!, que al parecer estaba lavando algo en las aguas de la corriente. Tenía que aprovechar, era mi momento para corregir la mala impresión que se llevó de mí unos días atrás.

—Y bien… ¿al menos leíste los libros que te recomendé? —tiré al azar, sin siquiera probar por primero saludarla. Como era de esperar, ella se sobresaltó y giró de inmediato al oír mi voz.

— ¿Me hablas a mí? —preguntó confundida.

— ¿Acaso ves a alguien más por estos alrededores?

—B-bueno… No, pero no entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Lo que sucede es que tú no te acuerdas de mí, en cambio, yo sí te recuerdo perfectamente, Sakura Kinomoto —sus labios formaron una graciosa "o" , evidentemente no sabía qué decir, por lo que volví a hablar—. Nos conocimos hace unos cinco o seis años atrás, cuando ambos apenas iniciábamos el cursado en la universidad. Fue en el colectivo de la línea 340, charlamos un rato, incluso caminamos juntos hasta el campus. Veo que ya conseguiste convertirte en arqueóloga. Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Shaoran Li.

La observé pensar por unos segundos, entrecerrando sus ojos y apoyando el dedo índice en sus labios. Realmente parecía estar haciendo su mayor esfuerzo. Fue hasta que elevó su mano en lo alto, sus pupilas parecieron brillar y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no te haya reconocido?, fueron varios los días en los que esperé volver a cruzarme contigo, quedaron pendientes nuestras críticas y comentarios sobre la lectura.

¿En verdad quería verme nuevamente sólo por ése motivo? Y yo que me desarmaba por sentir su exquisito aroma y compartir al menos una simple charla trivial con ella.

—Podemos iniciar el debate ahora, si eso es lo que deseas.

—Mm no lo creo, no los tengo con lujo de detalles en mi memoria, pasaron ya bastantes años, ¿no crees?

—En ti ni siquiera se nota, Kinomoto. Te lo aseguro.

—Creí haberte aclarado que podías llamarme por mi nombre —dijo con cierta picardía.

—Vaya, de repente recuperas al máximo tu memoria —bromeé y ambos reímos sin dejar de mirarnos.

— ¿Acaso hoy no te irás a tu casa? —cuestionó curiosa.

—Veo que me tenías muy en cuenta —añadí logrando sonrojarla.

—No te hagas Li, sólo es una duda.

—Hoy es mi turno de quedarme haciendo guardia en el campamento.

—Ya veo… ¿Y ya tienes algo preparado para la cena? Porque de no ser así, puedes venir a mi tienda y compartimos algo, sumando unas cervezas.

—Por lo visto estás bien preparada —dije sonriendo—. A las 21:30 estaré allí ¿Te parece?

¿Quién lo diría? Esa misma noche tendría una… ¿cita? Sí, una cita con Sakura, la única mujer que hacía dar brincos a mi corazón. La sensación era realmente extraña e incluso nueva para mí porque, ciertamente, no sentía el típico deseo de satisfacer mis necesidades sexuales esa noche, creo que con solo probar sus carnosos labios me conformaría plenamente.

* * *

Sakura se había esmerado bastante con los preparativos para la improvisada cena, aunque -claro- ella jamás lo admitiría. Y aunque sólo fueron unas pizzas, sabían exquisitas. Su tienda era enorme, en nada de comparaba a la pequeña carpa donde debería haber estado yo. Tenía casi todas las comodidades que uno pretende en su casa y, por su manera de desenvolverse, podía notar que ella ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a todo aquello.

—Y dime —lancé curioso—, ¿no compartes ésta tienda con nadie?

—No, sucede que soy la única mujer de este grupo, supongo que por ello tengo ciertos privilegios —respondió tras una sonrisa.

A mí eso de "la única mujer" entre puros hombres no me cuadraba. Conocía a la perfección las malas mañas de los tipos, tal vez porque yo era uno más de ellos y, por lo tanto, podía pensar como tal. No sería raro que ante una joven tan bella y delicada como Sakura, cualquiera hubiese querido pasarse de la raya.

— ¡Vaya! Me provoca cierta incomodidad que estés rodeada de tantos sujetos. Me avisas si alguno intenta sobrepasarse, soy capaz de romperle la cara —confesé furioso.

—Tranquilo Li —sonrió nerviosa—. No sé qué ideas tendrás en mente, pero te aseguro que todos son demasiado buenos y respetuosos. Incluso —agregó—, el jefe del grupo es mi padre —tragué pesado al escuchar esto y al pensar en las boberías que acababa de decir.

—L-lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Aunque, mi papá no vino a esta excavación, ¡se podría decir que por ahora soy jefa! —exclamó entre risas y yo me contagié de ella.

—Bueno, yo también soy la cabeza de mi equipo —añadí presumido.

No estoy seguro cuánto tiempo le dedicamos a nuestra entretenida charla, hablando de todo tema que nos fuera posible tocar. Incluso, la buena música de fondo hacía aún más ameno el encuentro, y es que un compilado de Coldplay siempre era un buen acompañante para una velada.

Me contó una gran cantidad de cosas respecto a su vida. Pese a que la conocí en Tokio -donde aún residía- su ciudad natal era Tomoeda, un pequeño pueblo japonés ubicado a un par de horas de la capital. Me habló de su padre, a quien admiraba con pasión, tanto en lo personal como en lo profesional; mencionó además a su hermano, su cuñada y su pequeña sobrina de apenas cinco años. Como era de suponer, también le comenté lo que a mí respectaba, y se mostró muy interesada en conocer más sobre mis orígenes chinos.

Tantas risas, tantas anécdotas, tanta complicidad… todo me daba la pauta de que Sakura no era una simple persona que acababa de conocer o que alguna vez vi y me gustó. Ella era mucho más que eso, algo la conectaba a mí y me decía que no podía dejarla ir de ningún modo. Era para mí, siempre fue para mí y mi deber era cuidarla. Era extraño, pero pareciera que en un muy lejano pasado hubiésemos compartido toda una vida juntos. No, no estaba loco.

Para cuando la comida se acabó, solo nos restaba terminar con la bebida que, al parecer, alcanzaba para que extendiéramos unas horas más nuestra _cita_.

— ¿Quieres que lea tu mano? —se aventuró a interrogar luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—Nunca mencionaste que tenías habilidades paranormales.

—Aprendí algunos trucos.

—Mm, ¿debo tener miedo?

—No soy una bruja Li, solo muéstrame la palma de tu mano y te diré algunas cosas sobre tu futuro.

— ¿Es un juego verdad? —pregunté incrédulo, definitivamente no quería comerme ese verso para luego enterarme que todo había sido inventado por ella, burlándose de mi _inocencia._

—Claro que no, en verdad conozco del tema, confía en mí.

Ante su insistencia y, al parecer, su seriedad con el asunto, le extendí mi mano izquierda, ya que se suponía que sólo funcionaba con esa. La tomó con suavidad entre las suyas y, ante ése primer contacto, pude sentir una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo. Había logrado estremecerme por completo con un simple roce, eso definitivamente no era común en mi persona. Su rostro demostraba pura concentración en el asunto, mientras con sus yemas recorría algunas de las marcas de mi palma.

—Todos tenemos tres líneas principales —comenzó a hablar mientras con su dedo me indicaba a lo que hacía referencia—. Una es de la vida, otra es del corazón y, por último, ésta es de la cabeza. Cada una denota ciertos aspectos que pueden hacer a tu futuro.

— ¿Acaso vas a decirme cuándo moriré? —interrogué sin bajar mis aires de escepticismo.

—Claro que no —rió ella—, pero puedo darte un aproximado de cuántos años vivirás si tanto te interesa. Aunque, a mí me gusta más hablar sobre la línea del corazón.

— ¿Con ella puedes saber si mi fin será a causa de un paro cardíaco?

—Qué gracioso —agregó con sarcasmo—. Me refería a asuntos del amor y esas cosas.

Por alguna extraña razón un calor repentino subió a mi rostro, y estoy seguro que me ruboricé al instante ya que ella lanzó una pequeña risita burlona ante mi reacción.

—No hay de qué avergonzarse, todo quedará entre nosotros —volvió a hablar—. Muy bien, veamos… ¡Vaya!

— ¿Qué sucede? —cuestioné preocupado ante su sobresalto.

—No es nada malo, al contrario, eres muy afortunado ya que encontrarás un gran amor en tu vida ¿Ves ésta pequeña rayita que de repente se une a tu corazón? Se trata de alguien que siempre fue para ti, esperando el momento para sumarse a tu camino. No veo bifurcaciones ni nada por estilo, parece que tendrás la dicha de encontrarte con el amor de tu vida.

Automáticamente quité mi mano en un movimiento brusco, no quería seguir incomodándome aunque, más que incomodidad, podía sentir una extraña opresión en el pecho y no me agradaba nada el asunto de la vulnerabilidad ante otras personas.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó confundida ante mi reaccionar.

—No es nada, simplemente no creo en esas boberías del amor de tu vida o a primera vista.

—Nunca hablé del amor a primera vista.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué me molestaba de esa forma por algo tan absurdo, podía notar mi ceño fruncido y mi cara de lado. Ella permaneció en silencio, tal vez no sabría qué decir, fue entonces cuando corrí lentamente mi mirada hacía ella, y ahí estaba, con la cabeza gacha y una expresión de... ¿culpa?

—Sakura, lo siento, suelo ser un idiota a veces.

—No es cierto, soy yo la que arruina todo con sus chiquilinadas —no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada con el uso de esa expresión.

—Yo no pienso que seas "chiquilina". Eres una mujer con todas las letras —expresé mientras levantaba con cuidado su rostro, tomando su mentón.

—Gracias Li.

—Sakura, ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme por mi apellido?

—B-bueno, tú nunca me dijiste que podía usar tu nombre, lo siento, Shaoran.

—No tienes idea de lo bien que se escucha mi nombre pronunciado desde tu boca.

Para cuando declaré esto último, nuestras frentes estaban pegadas, al igual que nuestras respectivas miradas, las cuales parecían haberse unido en un fuerte contacto visual.

—Te permito que me hables de amor, con una condición, que seas tú la única involucrada en el asunto —musité cuando eran un par de centímetros los que nos separaban.

Ambos alcanzamos al fin nuestras bocas, primero indecisos, como si se rozaran con la simple intención de inspeccionar el terreno. Hasta que me animé. Con suma delicadeza, capturé su labio inferior, atrayéndolo hacia mí con un leve mordisco. De inmediato tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y se unió al prometedor beso, sumando luego su lengua que buscaba a la mía, para dar comienzo a la batalla de húmedas caricias.

Una de mis manos la sostenía por la nuca, mientras que la otra la aferraba hacia mí, envolviéndola por la espalda. Poco a poco comenzó a descender, buscando su cintura y alguna zona de su ropa que me permitiera entrometerme, de manera que pudiera acariciar su suave piel desnuda. Apenas ocurrió tal contacto, la sentí estremecerse, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, con sus ojos aún cerrados, invitándome a besar su tentador cuello.

—Sh-Shaoran... —la escuché susurrar entrecortada mientras clavaba sus dedos en mi espalda— Deberíamos parar —agregó cuando sus actos se contrariaban demasiado con aquella petición.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusto? ¿Tienes novio? —cuestioné intentando detenerme lentamente.

—No es nada de eso, de hecho me encantas, pero no quisiera que pienses que soy una cualquiera —murmuró cabizbaja—. Ya sabes, una de esas mujeres que se acuestan con alguien que prácticamente ni siquiera conocen.

—Jamás supondría tal cosa, creo que eres la mujer más bella, femenina y dulce que jamás había conocido —confesé muy próximo a sus labios, rozándolos al hablar—. Además, yo siento como si te conociera de toda una vida.

La vi alejarse unos centímetros de mí, mientras me miraba fijo y se soltaba la coleta que amarraba su cabello, para luego sacudirlo lentamente, desparramando un delicioso aroma a fresas. A continuación volvió a aproximarse a mí, tomó mi camiseta por la cintura y, como hipnotizado en su seducción, levanté mis brazos para que se deshiciera de la prenda.

De inmediato se apoderó de mi boca, clavando sus dedos en mi espalda y aferrándose a mi cuerpo. No me parecía correcto que fuera ella quien tomara por completo el control, por lo que la aparté con delicadeza para desabotonar su chaqueta y todo aquello que estorbara mi paso.

—Eres hermosa, Sakura —susurré mientras mordisqueaba su hombro izquierdo. Tenía la piel tan suave, tan blanca y de apariencia cremosa.

— ¿Crees que esto sea correcto? —preguntó respirando con dificultad.

—Si quieres que me detenga entonces dilo en este preciso momento.

—Sólo quiero ser tuya esta noche.

— ¿Sólo esta noche dices?

—Podrían ser muchas más, si tú lo quisieras.

—Suena bastante tentador —añadí mientras me deshacía de su short.

Llevaba puesta ropa interior de encaje, en color rojo, demasiado sexy. Era una lástima que en la brevedad tendría que despojársela para dejarla completamente desnuda, y deleitarme con esas curvas que ahora eran de mi exclusividad. Tenía bastante experiencia en aquel tema de quitar sujetadores, por lo que no me costó demasiado trabajo deshacerme del suyo. Fueron algunos segundos en los que tuve la obligación de apreciar de manera detenida sus senos. Definitivamente había visto otros mucho más grandes, sin embargo, ningunos me habían producido ese deseo tan fuerte de envolverlos en mil caricias y luego devorarlos lentamente. En cuanto volví mi vista a su rostro noté su fuerte sonrojo y una cierta mirada de angustia, mientras parecía querer incrustar su mentón en su pecho.

— ¿Sigues pensando que soy hermosa? —musitó casi inaudible.

—No, de hecho, ahora pienso que eres perfecta.

Nuevamente levantó la cabeza y me regaló una sonrisa tímida, pero adorable. Fue entonces cuando en un empujoncito la arrojé al catre, mientras yo me desprendía el jean que tanto me molestaba. Apenas me lo quité, mi ajustado bóxer dejó en evidencia a mi miembro erecto por la excitación.

— ¿Ya ves lo que provocas en mí? —dije al notar su risita burlona.

— ¿Y no te gustaría ver cómo estoy yo? —Soltó insinuante— ven, recuéstate conmigo.

Ni siquiera era necesario que me lo pidiera, era justo lo que tenía planeado hacer en ése preciso instante. Me arrojé con cuidado sobre ella y comencé a depositarle besos, primero en su boca, luego por su comisura hasta su cuello, siguiendo por su pecho para llegar a sus senos. Elegí uno de sus botones rosados para humedecerlo por completo con mi boca hambrienta.

Sus manos inquietas revolvían mi cabello para luego incrustarse en mi espalda, incitándome más y más en mi trabajo. Sus jadeos me indicaban que todo marchaba correctamente, hasta que ahogó un gemido para luego hablar.

—Sh-Shaoran, quiero sentirte dentro de mí. Hazme el amor.

Admito que me fue un tanto raro escuchar aquella expresión, sonaba algo fuerte quizás, pero me gustaba, e incluso creo que era bastante acorde a la ocasión. No se trataba de un sexo casual, con una muchacha que no tenía pensando volver a ver, sino de la mujer más hermosa que cautivó mi corazón desde el primer momento. La protegería como a la flor más delicada y sería demasiado cuidadoso hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Tal vez por eso me hice de uno de los condones que siempre llevaba en mi billetera, me quité mi última prenda y lo coloqué con cautela.

Por unos instantes la vi temblar, ¿acaso sentirá algún tipo de temor? _"Dudo que sea virgen, ya que sería extraño que decida tener su primera vez con un tipo que prácticamente no conoce"_ , fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por mi mente.

—No te preocupes, Sakura. Tú solo relájate y yo me encargo del resto.

Sólo bastaron aquellas palabras para que se dejara envolver en mis brazos, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja, situación que logró ponerme los pelos de punta y llevar mi excitación al máximo nivel.

Sus piernas empezaron a ceder poco a poco, abriéndome paso para adentrarme en su intimidad. Con la mayor delicadeza posible logré penetrarla y, luego de un pequeño quejido, comencé a sentir sus gemidos de placer, mientras yo me movía lentamente. Se sentía muy estrecha, razón que acrecentaba mis ganas y deseos por ella. Solo cuando la noté gozar por completo, aumenté el ritmo e intensidad de mis embestidas. Fue así como nuestro encuentro se extendió por varios minutos, entre besos, risas y palabras inspiradoras, que nos hicieron llegar al clímax. No estoy seguro quién fue primero, pero ambos terminamos rendidos en la cama, riéndonos sin razón alguna.

—Dime que pasarás el resto de la noche conmigo —dijo con un pucherito en su rostro.

— ¿Quieres que me quede a dormir contigo? ¿Y quién se supone que cuidará el equipamiento de la constructora? —cuestioné fingiendo hablar con seriedad.

— ¡Vamos Shaoran! Sé que no eras el único a cargo de la custodia, no seas malo.

—Bien, me quedaré con una condición —la vi asentir expectante a mis próximas palabras—. Prométeme que esta noche será la primera de varias.

—Pensé que eso ya era un hecho pero, está bien, te lo prometo —expresó mientas me extendía su dedo meñique levantado, en señal de cerrar un trato. Yo correspondí a su acción.

—No quiero que vuelvas a desaparecerte, como la vez en que nos conocimos.

— ¿¡Que yo me desaparecí dices?! Jamás volví a verte en el autobús.

Es cierto, por mi culpa habíamos dejado de vernos, por lo que tuve que disculparme y explicarle brevemente todo lo ocurrido para aquel entonces.

La observé mientras se dormía delante de mí, sus párpados parecían pesarle, hasta que cayeron rendidos cubriendo por completo las verdes esmeraldas de sus ojos. Todas sus facciones se encontraban relajadas, su boca permanecía cerrada y su respirar era tranquilo. Algunos mechones castaños caían sobre su cara, y un impulso me llevó a acomodárselos tras su oreja, para descubrir su bello y delicado rostro. Una de sus manos seguía tomada de la mía, lo cual me producía una sensación única, totalmente nueva para mí.

Yo, el gran Li Shaoran, había actuado de una manera completamente ajena a mi persona, algo que se podría llamar… ¿tierno? Nadie se lo creería, incluso mis amigos se burlarían de la peor manera, pero Sakura lo valía. Ella era diferente al resto y, por lo tanto, se merecía también un trato distinto al que yo estaba acostumbrado a darle a cualquier mujer en la cama. Finalmente el sueño me venció y permanecí el resto de la noche al agarre de la única mujer que podía cambiarme.

* * *

La vislumbre del sol atravesaba la lona traslúcida de la tienda, motivo que me llevó a abrir con dificultad mis ojos y recordar la cálida noche que había pasado, y claro, la responsable de los actos yacía a mi lado, aún dormida. Quizás fue una transmisión de pensamientos, pero en ése mismo instante que me dedicaba a contemplarla, ella despertó también, dedicándome su primera sonrisa del día.

—Buenos días, gracias por quedarte Shaoran —expresó mientras se desperezaba.

—Buenos días linda, no tienes que agradecer nada, me hubiese quedado aunque no me lo hubieras pedido.

Toda la dulzura se fue al tarro cuando alguno de los dos atinó a mirar la hora, 8:42 am.

— ¡Es demasiado tarde! —Exclamó ella abandonando el catre de un salto y recogiendo su ropa del suelo— ¿Qué dirán mis compañeros?

—Que te quedaste dormida, seguramente. Tranquila, yo también estoy bastante retrasado con el horario, pero ya no tiene caso —comenté tranquilo y aún recostado.

—No todos los jefes tenemos coronitas, Li.

—Te prohíbo que me vuelvas a llamar por mi apellido, no después de haberme susurrado mi nombre al oído toda la noche —expresé en fingido tono de advertencia, comentario que logró ponerla igual que un tomate.

—Ten, es mi tarjeta con mi teléfono, así evitaremos volver a perdernos —dijo luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillar sus dientes en un improvisado lavabo—. Yo saldré primero de la tienda y tú te irás luego, sé disimulado por favor —dicho esto, plantó un casto beso sobre mis labios y abandonó el lugar.

Yo por mi parte recogí el resto de mis cosas y me las coloqué sin prisa. Luego busqué un lápiz y papel, lo cual -por suerte- no fue tarea difícil. Me apresuré a escribir la nota que tenía en mente:

" _No sabes cuánto te soñé Sakura. Superaste mis expectativas, en verdad, eres mucho más hermosa en persona que en mis sueños. Espero verte pronto. Y así, una vez más, besarte y hacerte el amor. Te quiero. Firma: Li Shaoran"._

* * *

 **¿Qué tal gente? Bueno, como es costumbre mía el hecho de evitar las demoras, les dejo la segunda parte de esta historia, no se olviden que aún queda una parte más por publicar!**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, aprovecho para mencionar a quienes me dejaron** **un rw!** _ **Sakurita136**_ **,** _ **Kendrix astrix**_ **y** _ **ValSmile**_ _ **,**_ **y a todos los que decidieron seguir mi FanFic o agregarlo a sus favoritos GRACIAS!**

 **Bueno, qué más puedo decirles? NO VEO LAS HORAS QUE LLEGUE SEPTIEMBRE por la OVA del nuevo animé de Sakura, y OCTUBRE porque IVREA nos va a traer el manga de Sakura Card Captor a Argentina! Quiero esos tomos YAA! Jaja**

 **Bien, no quiero ser densa ni nada por el estilo, asi que los dejo. No dejen de leerme y opinar con un RW. Saludos gente linda!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los tomé prestados para narrar éste FanFic, el cual es de mi exclusiva autoría.**

 **Summary: ¿Acaso el amor a primera vista realmente existe? No estaba seguro si se trataba de eso o si, en realidad, conocía a esa persona de toda la vida: una vida muy distinta a la actual, que juntos compartieron en un pasado lejano. De algún modo, estaban conectados.**

 **"Aguardando por tu amor"**

 **III**

Había revisado cada uno de los bolsillos de mi ropa de trabajo, ¿dónde la habría metido? Y es que la dichosa tarjeta con el número de Sakura había decidido extraviarse y, al parecer, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Fui un completo imbécil al no agendarla en el mismo momento en que me entregó su tarjeta de contacto.

No es un mito que los orientales logran concluir grandes construcciones en escaso tiempo. El proyecto del puente había sido levantado exitosamente y finalizado hacía unos días atrás. En parte ello era bueno, ya que la Constructora se hallaba a la espera de nuevas licitaciones y, por otro lado, tenía su lado negativo, dejaría de ver a Sakura en cada jornada laboral.

Desde nuestra noche íntima no habíamos repetido ningún encuentro parecido, ni siquiera logramos hacernos un tiempo para juntarnos a charlar un rato. Solo la veía a la distancia saludándonos con una seña de manos y, otras veces, nos enviábamos una que otra sonrisa o mirada de complicidad.

Pero la maldita tarjeta había desaparecido como por arte de magia y la situación comenzaba a superarme. Necesitaba verla, saber de ella, conversar las horas que fuera necesario y, de ser posible, demostrarle en la cama cuánto la extrañaba.

Sin obtener resultados en mi reiterada búsqueda, partí a mi lugar de labor. Por lo general, luego de la ejecución de obras, me seguían algunas semanas de trabajo en la oficina. En el estéreo de mi automóvil sonaba de fondo _"Far away eyes"_ , lo que sólo podía traer una cosa a mi memoria: Sakura.

Al llegar, aparqué en el estacionamiento privado del edificio e ingrese casi sin dedicarle mi atención a nadie, sólo en búsqueda del ascensor que me llevaría a mi oficina. En la antesala se encontraba mi secretaria, como era costumbre.

—Buenos días jefe, que agradable es verlo —saludó intentando sonar coqueta.

—Buen día Akizuki —respondí seco.

—No hay nadie con nosotros, sabe que puede llamarme Nakuru.

—No se trata de eso, sólo intento mantener el vínculo jefe-empleado.

—Mm, el vínculo, ya veo… alguien necesita algo —agregó insinuante.

No hubo respuesta de mi parte a su último comentario, ya que me interné en mi oficina, cerrando con un portazo. Tardé algunos segundos en acomodarme, es decir, mis pertenencias y -sobre todo- mis pensamientos ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Actuaba hosco con todo el mundo sólo porque no conseguía encontrar una maldita tarjeta? ¿Y por qué carajos rechazaba las incitantes propuestas de mi secretaria? Quizás eso incluso podría ayudarme a olvidar un poco el asunto.

Pasados unos minutos me comuniqué con Akizuki por teléfono solicitándole un café cargado. No tardó demasiado en anunciarse tras la puerta para acercarme la petición. Le ordené que lo dejara en el escritorio y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, llamé su atención con unas palabras:

—En veinte minutos resérvame una cita, contigo.

Su mirada brilló de repente y una sonrisa lujuriosa se hizo en su rostro. No hubo respuesta alguna de su parte, simplemente me guiñó el ojo, por lo que pareció entenderlo todo.

Lo que acababa de hacer era simple, muchos afirman que un clavo puede sacar a otro clavo, y eso era justo lo que tenía en mente. A Nakuru Akizuki la conocía bastante bien, me atrevería a decir que fue quizás la única muchacha con la que mantuve relaciones reiteradas veces. Aunque lejos estábamos del asunto de los sentimientos y el romance, o al menos podía afirmar que ello era así de mi parte.

Tan puntual como de costumbre, mi secretaria entró a mi oficina sin hacerse llamar. Trabó la cerradura con seguro y, como toda una fiera, subió sobre mí de inmediato, cuando yo aún permanecía en la silla. Con sus largas piernas envolvía mi cintura y, mientras me besaba salvajemente, frotaba su intimidad contra la mía, apresurando la excitación.

Su falda se había levantado por los movimientos, dejando a la vista su diminuta ropa interior. Se apartó de mí unos segundos y, luego de aflojar mi corbata, intentaba desabotonar torpemente mi camisa. Fue en ése instante, cuando la miré fijamente a los ojos, que una imagen fugaz cruzó por mi cabeza, me quedé helado y sin reacción ante lo que vi.

El propio rostro de Sakura se proyectó ante mí, sonriéndome dulcemente y abalanzándose sin desespero hacía mí, con sus labios entreabiertos.

Nakuru pareció notar aquel shock por lo que se detuvo de inmediato, mirándome con extrañeza, sin entender absolutamente nada.

— ¿Qué te sucede Shaoran? —preguntó confundida.

—Creo que no es el momento para seguir con esto, olvidé unos asuntos pendientes primordiales —mentí.

— ¿Cómo dices? Seguro esos asuntos pueden esperar, nosotros no.

— Akizuki, hablo en serio —elevé el tono de mi voz—. Regresa a tus tareas.

—Sabes que no es correcto hacerle una cosa así a alguien, ¿cierto? —agregó con enfado.

—Lo siento, tal vez en otro momento.

—Sí, claro… ¡Tal vez! —y se marchó tras un estridente portazo.

¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? Yo no era así, ¿qué dirían mis amigos si se enteraran? De seguro me convertiría en su hazmerreír por largo tiempo. Por ningún motivo debían saberlo y, con respecto a mí, tenía que buscar la solución a mi problema. Quizás estaba en encontrar la maldita tarjeta y marcarle a Sakura o, tal vez, en eliminarla por completo de mi vida y volver a ser el Shaoran de antes.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron sin muchas variaciones, no había obtenido el número de Sakura y tampoco había mantenido relaciones íntimas con ninguna mujer, ya que mi secretaria se dispuso a hacer una _huelga de sexo_ el resto de la semana, demasiado ocurrente. Quizás esa noche iría al club y pagaría por saciar mis carencias. Le llamaría a Eriol y a Yamazaki, y así organizaríamos la salida.

Llegué a mi apartamento y, antes de entrar al baño para llenar la tina, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Qué coincidencia, era Eriol Hiragizawa.

— ¿Qué hay marica? —se escuchó del otro lado, tan sutil como de costumbre.

—Pues… Estaba a punto de preparar la tina, por si deseas venir, nos enjabonamos juntos —le seguí el juego.

—Eres un maldito marica Li —ambos soltamos una carcajada después de aquel comentario.

—Bueno, ya en serio, ¿para qué llamas?

— ¿Acaso no puedo querer saber cómo se encuentra mi mejor amigo? Te extraño.

—Qué asco. Voy a colgar si no contestas mi pregunta, fuera de chistes.

—Vaya, que carácter. Todavía no entiendo por qué mi prima insiste tanto en verte —expresó intentando llamar mi atención con esto último.

— ¿De qué prima me estás hablando? —cuestioné curioso, logrando su cometido.

—No la conoces, si quieres salimos todos ésta noche y te la presento.

—No gracias, te voy a dar dos razones. Número uno, si no quieres siquiera describirla es porque de seguro se parece a ti, y no me interesa salir con _Betty la fea_ ; y número dos, no quiero involucrarme con ningún miembro de la familia de mis amigos. Ya sabes, yo te prohibí poner tus pervertidos ojos sobre Meiling o mis hermanas, el trato es mutuo, aunque no lo hayamos acordado de esa manera —aclaré en forma contundente.

—A mí no me molesta que salgas con mi prima, incluso es ella quien insiste.

—Pero yo no quiero, y punto.

— ¿Acaso tienes otros planes? —cuestionó sin darse por vencido.

—Pensaba ir al club, ya sabes, iba a decírtelo a ti y a Yamazaki.

—Pues deberás ir olvidando el asunto o ir solo, ya que yo saldré con mi prima y Yamazaki también vendrá con nosotros, hay una amiga reservada para él.

—Felicidades, no sabía que practicabas el incesto, ve y diviértete con tu primita.

— ¡Que payaso eres! —soltó una carcajada desde el otro lado— Mira quién lo dice, el que estuvo a punto de casarse con una de su mismo clan. Además, yo ya tengo a mi chica exclusiva para la salida, el asunto es que ahora deberé buscarle un nuevo acompañante a mi prima, y explicarle que tú no vienes porque prefieres _irte de putas_.

—Haz lo que quieras, ni la conozco. Adiós —corté bastante seco y harto de la estúpida charla ¿Desde cuándo organizaban esas patéticas saliditas en parejas y con citas secretas? Si hasta parecían unos adolescentes vírgenes de quince años.

Una vez sumergido en el agua caliente mis ideas comenzaron a descontracturarse poco a poco ¿En verdad quería pasar la noche teniendo sexo pagado con una extraña? Y, ¿por qué el tema con Sakura siempre era tan complicado? Me estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua, el asunto era claro, el destino ponía palos todo el tiempo, de algún modo se las ingeniaba para que no tuviera oportunidad de volver a verla. Había sido demasiado generoso dándome sólo una chance para hacerme de ella una noche. Y vaya que fue un verdadero éxito, salvo el hecho de que no imaginé que podría llegar a extrañar tanto a una mujer.

Al salir del baño me anudé la toalla a la cintura y cogí mi teléfono, el cual tenía un mensaje. Otra vez el cuatro ojos:

" _No sé qué es lo que te sucede Shaoran, actúas demasiado extraño desde los últimos días. Sí sí… ya sé que esto parece el típico mensaje de una pareja con problemas. En fin, andas muy puto. El Shaoran Li que yo conocía no rechazaba las propuestas que involucraran mujeres"._

" _¡Pero qué carajos! Maldito idiota"._ De inmediato marqué su número para llamarlo y decirle que iría a la patética salida de parejitas. Quién sabe, si a la prima le iba mejor que a él en el tema de la genética, quizás podría ligar algo esa noche.

— ¿Llamas para decirme que vas? _—_ habló del otro lado, sin saludar ni nada por el estilo—porque de no ser así, me avisas y corto la llamada.

—Déjate de niñerías Hiragizawa. Dime a qué hora es lo acordado.

— ¡Ése es mi amigo! A las 22:00pm…

—Déjame adivinar, hay que llevarlas al cine, luego a cenar, y más tarde invitarles un patético helado… Ah, y tengo que pasar a buscar a mi cita de su casa ¿No es cierto? —dije interrumpiéndolo.

—Tú eres el patético —expresó riendo— ¿Cuántos años crees que tenemos, quince?

—Al parecer…

—Iremos a una fiesta. Te paso la dirección en un mensaje, nos encontraremos allá directamente, pero si quieres venir por mí, no me ofendo mi amor —agregó el inglés con sorna.

—Púdrete —y de inmediato colgué el teléfono.

Quizás había sacado conclusiones apresuradas, ir a un lugar con música y alcohol no era mala idea, y si la prima de Hiragizawa no estaba buena… ¿Qué más daba? De seguro habría muchas otras mujeres hermosas para elegir.

Llegué al lugar en cuestión alrededor de las 22:30, no quería parecer un tipo exageradamente ansioso y desesperado. Guiado por las indicaciones del último mensaje de Eriol, los encontré compartiendo una cerveza, es decir, a él y a Yamazaki.

— ¿Y las chicas? —pregunté curioso.

—Tranquilo Li, ya vendrán. Entiendo tu larga abstinencia, pero deberías ser más disimulado —respondió Yamazaki. Jamás lograría notar la diferencia cuando hablaba en broma o en serio.

—Y pensar que te hacías el difícil —agregó Eriol quien sí mandaba sus comentarios envueltos en sorna.

—Que idiotas. Es sólo que pensé que sería el último en llegar.

—Así son las mujeres, siempre se toman su tiempo —habló nuevamente Yamazaki.

" _Genial, y yo que quería parecer desinteresado llegando a cualquier horario"._

—Bien, iré al baño, al rato regreso a compartir unos tragos —anuncié ante mis amigos.

Me alejé con dirección al patio exterior de la estancia. Hacía algunos meses que intentaba dejar el tabaco, pero estas extrañas situaciones de nervios, estrés o impaciencia, me llevaban a necesitarlo con urgencia. Tanteé mis bolsillos y no conseguí darme con nada parecido a un paquete de cigarrillos. Tal vez Eriol podría convidarme uno. Volteé bruscamente para retomar al lugar donde mis amigos y algo chocó contra mi cuerpo en un violento impacto, era una muchacha, de seguro a ella le habría dolido mucho más que a mí, tapaba su rostro con sus manos y podía escucharla quejarse. Fue grande mi asombro cuando al fin pude ver su cara ¡Era Sakura!, y estaba… increíble.

Lucía unos ajustados shorts de cuero. Llevaba una camisa verde de seda traslúcida que dejaba en evidencia su sostén blanco. Se veía un poco más alta con esas enormes plataformas que traía en sus pies. Su cabello estaba recogido en una media coleta y sus verdes ojos rodeados por unas sombras oscuras que lograban resaltarlos aún más. Simplemente se veía hermosa.

Mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho, la sorpresa era grande y grata. Aunque no parecía así para ella. Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas que supo contenerlas, y ni se piensen que eran a causa de la conmoción ni nada por el estilo. Trataba de adivinar si se debían al dolor provocado por el golpe reciente o guardaba algún tipo de recelo contra mi persona, y por ello las rabietas. Fue antes de que uno de los dos emitiera cualquier palabra, cuando la vi elevar su mano derecha, como anunciando una fuerte bofetada. De repente empezó a temblar y la fue bajando lentamente.

—Lo siento, no debí girar así, tan imprudente ¿Te duele mucho? —cuestioné descartando la idea de que estuviera enojada conmigo por alguna razón.

—No es por el golpe, idiota —habló al fin— ¿Creíste que yo sería una mujerzuela más en tu colección? —Rabió conteniendo aún sus lágrimas—. Dime, ¿a todas les haces prometer cosas, les escribes notitas y les dices puras cursilerías?

—Puedo explicártelo todo —intenté calmarla inútilmente.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a continuar hablando, ya que lanzó sus puños contra mí, intentando empujarme. En mi primer reflejo supe cómo detenerla para luego sujetarla con firmeza, apoyando un lado de su cabeza contra mi pecho. Pronto la escuché sollozar y sólo atiné a acariciar su cabello, dándole consuelo.

—Ni siquiera te importó que te diera una tarjeta para contactarme —murmuró aún sobre mí.

— ¿De qué hablas? La busqué por todas partes estos últimos días.

—Shaoran, ¿piensas que soy imbécil? La dejaste en mi tienda, con eso me quedó en claro tu desinterés.

—Entonces esa es la clara razón por la cual parecía que la tierra la hubiese tragado —pensé en voz alta.

Nuevamente optó por recurrir a la _violencia_ y un cosquilleo me advirtió que la castaña me daba pequeños golpecitos en el pecho, con los puños cerrados. Una vez más la contuve en un abrazo.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañé —expresé mientras me embriagaba en el dulce aroma a fresas que brotaba de su cabellera.

—Y yo a ti —la escuché responder, casi inaudible. Ahora ella también me correspondía el abrazo.

En ése instante un pensamiento llegó a mi cabeza. Eriol y Yamazaki aún esperaban por mí, incluso _mi_ _cita_ quizás ya habría llegado. Pero Sakura estaba allí, y ella lo era todo. Debía ser directo con mi amigo y explicarle el asunto.

—Acompáñame a solucionar una cuestión —le dije tomándola de la mano, casi sin darle lugar a asentir.

— ¡Espera! —exclamó y, en cuestión de segundos, se colgó de mi cuello, envolviéndome con sus finos brazos. Cerré mis ojos y sólo sentí sus húmedos labios sobre los míos, sumando luego su lengua que jugueteaba con la mía, en una lucha por demostrar quién de los dos era el más hambriento— Muy bien, vamos —agregó con calma luego de que nos separáramos.

— ¿Entonces me perdonas?

—Claro que no, estás en deuda, Li —contestó resaltando mi apellido—. Necesitas hacer un buen trabajo para compensarlo todo.

Mi mente voló a quién sabe dónde ante aquellas palabras, y es que definitivamente daba rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Opté por sólo reír, para luego tomarla nuevamente de la mano y llevarla a donde mis amigos.

— ¡Sakurita, aquí estabas! —exclamó una aguda voz femenina cuando llegué a la mesa donde aún se encontraban Eriol y Yamazaki.

— ¿Y ella quién es? —pregunté confundido, sin comprender qué hacía con mis amigos.

—Es mi prima y también mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji —aclaró la castaña—. Solamente fui al baño, no había de qué preocuparse —agregó ahora respondiendo a la muchacha de ojos amatistas.

— ¿Acaso se conocen? —cuestioné en dirección al inglés.

—Lo que realmente interesa aquí es que, al parecer, tú y Sakura son los que se conocen, y bastante bien.

— ¿De qué hablas? —intentaba hilar la situación pero no obtenía resultado alguno.

—Sakura Kinomoto es mi pequeña primita —dijo al fin, y todos rieron al unísono, como si se tratara de algo muy gracioso y, evidentemente, yo era el único que no estaba entendiendo el chiste.

—Técnicamente —interrumpió Yamazaki elevando su dedo índice—, Kinomoto es la prima de Daidouji, y como Eriol se considera pareja de ésta última, se hace llamar también primo de Kinomoto.

No estaba seguro si en ése momento debía reír también o plantar un golpe en la cara al idiota de Eriol, y por qué carajos no me dijo que la chica en cuestión se llamaba Sakura. Hubiera entendido todo el rollo de antemano y no me habría hecho tantos dramas.

—Ah, muy graciosos todos, que divertido es burlarse de Shaoran Li —bufé con molestia. Di media vuelta y me encaminé directo a la salida del lugar.

— ¡Shaoran espera! —gritaba Sakura a mis espaldas, intentando agarrarse de mi camisa.

Rápidamente tomó ventaja y se paró en frente mío, obstruyéndome el paso.

— ¿No dijiste que me extrañabas? —cuestionó empañando sus ojos nuevamente.

— ¿De qué se trata todo esto Sakura? Detesto que me tomen por imbécil.

—Bien, te lo explicaré —comenzó a hablar—. Cuando concluimos las excavaciones y levantamos todo el campamento del lugar, encontré entre mis pertenencias la tarjeta que yo te había dado —resaltó con molestia—, entendí que tal vez no tenías intenciones de volver a verme, y por ello la dejaste allí, a propósito. En fin, mi enfado era tal que decidí hacer unas averiguaciones sobre la empresa constructora para la cual trabajas, dándome luego por enterada que es patrimonio de tu familia. El punto es que logré conseguir el medio para contactarme contigo, sin embargo, preferí hacerlo de una manera diferente. Eriol Hiragizawa era una persona muy nombrada que, al parecer, compartía cantidad de cosas contigo, por ello decidí hablarle a él. Y sí, fue mi idea esto de la cita secreta, el trato era que yo trajera a dos amigas, una para él y la otra para el tal… ¿Yamazaki? Bien, pero déjame aclararte que toda esa historia de "la prima de Eriol", es decir, yo… fue puro invento suyo. Ni siquiera estaba enterada que diría tales cosas. Apenas lo conocí hoy, salvo por el hecho de habernos comunicado por teléfono, incluso Tomoyo lo conoció hoy también, no sería posible afirmar que es "su pareja", como recién se dijo.

—Muy bien, te creo —agregué—. Pero hay algo que no entendí. Si estabas enfadada conmigo, por qué querías contactarme.

—Para insultarte tal vez —respondió con seguridad.

—Qué mala eres, Sakura Kinomoto.

—Tú eres el malo, Hiragizawa me dijo hasta último momento que no querías venir hoy, que tenías otros planes —añadió entrecerrando los ojos.

¿Acaso Eriol sería capaz de decirle aquello de que tenía planeado ir a un cabaret? Lo asesinaría de ser así. Sin embargo, supuse que no lo había hecho, ya que de lo contrario, Sakura hubiera sido quien me asesinaría a mí primero.

—Olvidemos el asunto, ¿sí? —Propuse para no hondear más el tema—. Vamos con los chicos a compartir unos tragos.

Nuestros amigos parecían congeniar bastante bien. A Eriol se le caían las babas mientras Daidouji le hablaba, y Yamazaki no perdía oportunidad para contarle sus extrañas historias a Chiharu Mihara, aunque ésta parecía creerle poco y nada de lo que hablaba.

Llegado un punto de la noche, en que todos se encontraban bastante ebrios, a excepción de Sakura y yo, decidimos volver a casa. Ni Eriol ni Yamazaki estaban en condiciones de conducir un automóvil, por lo que todos subieron como pudieron al mío y me tomé la tarea de repartirlos en sus respectivos hogares.

Cuando fue el turno del inglés, me pidió que bajara del coche, ya que necesitaba hablar ciertas cosas conmigo.

— ¿Qué carajos quieres? —cuestioné una vez solos.

—Además de una noche salvaje en la cama contigo… —respondió con sus boberías— Quiero felicitarte por la nena que vas a tirarte esta noche, está increíble.

Sí, Eriol era mi mejor amigo, pero no permitiría que nadie hablara de esa manera cuando de Sakura se tratara. No sé cómo logré contener mis ganas por plantarle un puño en la cara.

—Te prohíbo que vuelvas a referirte a Sakura de ése modo —dije en tono amenazante—, ella no es una cualquiera, no es alguien a quien simplemente pretendo "tirarme" y ya.

—Ah ya veo —añadió con tranquilidad—, alguien está enamorado.

— ¿Podrías dejarte de estupideces?

—No estoy bromeando amigo, en verdad me alegro por ti —dijo palmeando mi hombro.

—Lo que digas —agregué rápidamente antes de que comenzara a sentirme apenado.

* * *

—Al fin solos —pronunció la castaña cuando éramos los únicos ocupantes del automóvil, de camino a su departamento.

— ¿Estabas esperando este momento para así poder abusar de mí? —pregunté ocurrente.

—Dudo que te resistas demasiado.

El trayecto hasta su edificio no fue largo, pero sí muy ameno. No entendía cómo Sakura, además de hermosa, podía ser tan divertida y simpática. Incluso logró que me animara a corear junto a ella la canción que sonaba en mi estéreo: _Twist and Shout,_ de _The Beatles_.

—Bien, llegamos —anuncié cuando aparqué fuera de su apartamento— ¿Nos volveremos a ver, cierto?

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Acaso piensas irte ya? —cuestionó sorprendida.

—B-bueno… Tal vez deseas descansar, es algo tarde.

— ¿Tú tienes sueño? —Preguntó, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza—. Tampoco yo, no sería mala idea que te quedaras, quizás el cansancio nos llega a los dos juntos.

Entendía perfectamente su indirecta forma de pedir mi compañía esa noche. No tenía pensado hacerme de rogar. Yo también estaba deseoso por volver a sentirla desnuda entre mis brazos.

Abordamos el ascensor que nos llevaría al octavo piso, y apenas la puerta se cerró la tomé de la cintura en un rápido movimiento y comencé a besarla con pasión. Inmediatamente supo corresponderme, tomándome el rostro con ambas manos y mordisqueando de manera suave mi labio inferior.

—Deberíamos esperar al menos a llegar al cuarto, ¿no crees? —logró expresar mientras me dedicaba a besar su cuello. En ése momento la puerta se abrió y, sin soltarla de mis besos, la conduje de espaldas por el pasillo.

Todo fue demasiado rápido. Apenas ingresamos a la sala, comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa como si quemara. Una vez en paños menores, la alcé ágilmente sobre mi cintura, mientras ella se apoyaba con firmeza en mi intimidad, envolviéndome con sus torneadas piernas. Jamás dejamos de comernos nuestras respectivas bocas. Una vez más la haría mía, una vez más seríamos uno los dos.

Diría que es bastante complicado describir la forma en que le hice el amor. Solamente estoy seguro de que deposité mis húmedos besos en cada rincón de su piel desnuda. Ella, por su parte, no se quedó atrás, haciéndose de mi masculinidad en su boca, recorriendo con esmero todo mi miembro, acariciándolo delicadamente con su lengua.

Sus finos dedos se clavaban en mi espalda, en mis nalgas o en mi cuello, me aferraba con la mayor insistencia hacia ella, como si -de lo contrario- yo fuera capaz de escaparme. Muy lejos estaba de ello, sólo quería que el reloj se detuviera, y el tiempo me retuviera allí, por siempre a su lado.

Cuando nuestros cuerpos estuvieron complemente cubiertos de una fina capa de cálido sudor, supe que era el momento. Ya con los recaudos necesarios, se montó sobre mi pelvis, casi sin permiso, hasta que pudo sentirme en su interior pujando como si quisiera introducirme por completo dentro de ella. La expresión en su rostro sólo podía generarme más y más placer. Cuando ya no lo soporté, la coloqué por debajo de mi cuerpo, me ubiqué entre sus piernas abiertas, procurando adentrarme en su sexo, aumentando la fuerza de mis embestidas acompasadas con sus gemidos.

Sólo cuando estuve completamente seguro de que ambos saciamos nuestras ganas, expulsé todo lo guardado hasta el momento, liberando con ello mi alma y las mil tensiones acumuladas en los últimos días. Ella también pareció relajarse por completo, acurrucándose en mi cuerpo sudado.

La aferré lo que más pude hacia mí y le deposité un casto beso sobre su cabeza. Tal vez pasaron algunos minutos, no estaría seguro cuántos para ser exacto, sólo sé que cerré mis ojos con la tranquilidad de saber que todo estaba bien, que nada podía estar mejor.

—Te amo, Sakura —lancé casi en un susurro. No hubo respuesta alguna de su parte.

Permanecí pensando en el monótono silencio que sólo daba lugar a su respirar profundo y pausado. Pensaba en qué ocurrencias me habían llevado a decir tal cosa, en el fondo tenía la esperanza que Sakura aún podría devolverme lo antedicho por mí, pero no fue así. _"Tal vez se durmió, tal vez ni siquiera me escuchó… Qué idiota",_ pensé.

Con la pena que cargaba encima, el sueño llegó repentino a mí, logrando conciliarlo por lo que restaba de la noche.

* * *

Ésta escena se me hacía conocida, nuevamente los rayos del sol despabilándome, pero ahora colándose por una ventana. Otra vez la busqué a ella, esperando encontrarla a mi lado, aún dormida. Pero las blancas sábanas me cubrían de manera irregular solo a mí. Sakura no estaba.

Rápidamente volteé a donde la mesita de noche, buscando mi teléfono celular, " _¿qué hora será?"._

Antes de tomar el móvil, me advertí del papel plegado que éste retenía. Sin dudarlo lo tomé entre mis manos y lo abrí. Fue grande mi sorpresa al ver que se trataba de la misma nota que yo le escribí a Sakura, luego de nuestra primera noche juntos.

Sin embargo, un poco más abajo, con letra femenina y fecha del corriente, algo más había sido agregado:

" _Nuevamente lo concretamos, tal y como lo deseaste. Mi pregunta ahora es... ¿De verdad querías besarme y hacerme el amor SÓLO UNA VEZ MÁS? Porque yo sería capaz de entregarme a ti por el resto de mis días, si tú así también lo quisieras. P.D.: yo también te amo, Shaoran. Estoy segura que anoche no fue un sueño cuando me lo dijiste"._

En cuanto terminé de leer, mis manos temblaban incontenibles, aunque no podría afirmar el por qué de esa reacción, estaba nervioso, eso era lo único que tenía por sabido. Levanté la mirada y allí estaba ella, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, traía puesta mi camisa y -debo admitir- se veía endemoniadamente sexy.

— ¿Y entonces? —preguntó como si yo supiera a lo q se refería — ¿Te quedarás conmigo o prefieres que el destino juegue con cruzarnos alguna otra vez?, quizás

—Sería un completo idiota si dejase ir a la mujer de mis sueños —respondí sin titubeos. En ese momento comenzó a acercarse a mí.

—Dejémonos de sueños ¿sí? Y hagamos que todo esto sea real —expresó susurrando a mi oído.

— ¿Por siempre? —interrogué para asegurar el asunto.

—Por y para siempre —respondió estando muy próxima a mi boca. Por lo que, con absoluta seguridad, capturé sus labios y nos deshicimos en un fogoso beso cargado de pasión.

—Te amo, mi querido Shaoran.

—Y yo te amo a ti, mi linda Sakura.

* * *

(Un año y seis meses después…)

—Tranquilo Li, al parecer esto de las bodas te pone bastante nervioso —expresaba un preocupado Yamazaki, al notar mi leve tensión.

—Es muy diferente concurrir como un invitado más, a ser una persona con participación fundamental en el evento.

— ¡Vamos! No exageres —expresó palmeado mi espalda, para luego retirarse del cuarto. Toda la decoración allí era demasiado modesta, si hasta parecía que me encontraba en los mismos camerinos que usaban las estrellas más importantes de _Hollywood,_ previo a salir en escena. En realidad, era algo de esperarse, la novia involucrada no pasaría por alto detalles como esos.

Los nervios me consumían al pensar la cantidad de asistentes que ya habría allá afuera, aguardando el comienzo de la ceremonia, a la cual aún le faltaba alrededor de media hora para dar inicio. De pronto -a mis espaldas- unos finos y suaves dedos cubrieron sorpresivamente mis ojos, soltando una leve risita de por medio. Inmediatamente deposité mis manos sobre las suyas, comprobando que realmente se trataba de ella.

—Ni siquiera te escuché entrar, Sakura —acto seguido, liberó mi vista y depositó un beso en mi mejilla, abrazándome aún por detrás.

—Grr… creo que el traje te sienta demasiado bien, lobito —susurró excitante a mi oído.

—Y tú te ves increíblemente sexy —solté cuando por fin pude recorrerla por completo con la mirada.

—Te extrañé demasiado, ¿qué dices si nos divertimos un poco, antes que la boda dé comienzo? —cuestionó sugerente.

Tardé segundos en alzarla para depositarla luego sobre una mesa, acomodándome entre sus piernas abiertas, a posteriori de quitarme el saco que sólo incomodaba la situación. De inmediato procedimos a besarnos, de forma pausada pero con mucha pasión.

Llevábamos un año y medio en pareja, aunque algo menos que eso como novios oficiales. Hacía unos cuatro meses tal vez, que habíamos decidido mudarnos a vivir juntos, probando la convivencia, la cual se nos daba bastante bien. El deseo fogoso era algo que sobraba en nuestra relación, jamás nos cansaríamos de demostrarnos en la cama cuánto nos amábamos. Aunque, no quisiera que piensen que lo nuestro era solamente puro sexo. Compartíamos cada desayuno juntos, charlábamos y bromeábamos igual que un par de buenos amigos, nos contábamos las anécdotas laborales, de vez en cuando salíamos a cenar o a beber algún trago, o simplemente optábamos por escoger alguna película o serie para ver juntos, con helado o palomitas de maíz de por medio. Y claro, esporádicamente teníamos las discusiones típicas de cualquier pareja, las que no tardaban en resolverse con algunos besos o muestras de afecto.

Sakura era lo que podría llamarse "la novia ideal", la más compañera, cariñosa, fiel y hermosa, extremadamente hermosa. Yo, por mi parte, dejé de lado mis malas mañas y las andanzas del típico mujeriego; cuando me enamoré como nunca antes comprendí que sólo necesitaba a una mujer para ser feliz. Mi único deber era cuidarla y protegerla, tanto a ella como a nuestro amor, por lo que -siempre que podía- la llenaba de regalos, flores, tarjetas o simples besos y abrazos, lo que ella más adoraba.

— ¿cómo te fue en la excavación? —pregunté luego de que consiguiéramos soltarnos.

—Muy bien, los resultados que obtuvimos favorecerán mucho a la Universidad, pero prometo no volver a abandonarte al menos por los próximos seis meses.

—Descuida, son nuestros trabajos, sé que me extrañas horrores —agregué con aires de soberbia.

Ambos habíamos reducido al máximo posible los viajes y la movilidad que demandaba nuestra labor, aunque a veces resultara ser inevitable. Por ejemplo, justo en aquel momento, Sakura regresaba de una excavación que demoró dos semanas. El resto de su trabajo lo desarrollaba fijo en la Universidad de Tokio.

Su día debió haber comenzado bastante agitado, y es que llegar de una expedición y correr al salón de bellezas para asistir a la ceremonia, de seguro no era una cuestión simple.

— ¡Li!, ¿¡Estás list…?! —vociferó Yamazaki entrando al cuarto, discontinuando el habla al ver a mi novia y a mí en la comprometedora posición que aún manteníamos— Sólo quería que sepas que la boda está a punto de dar inicio —añadió mientras volteaba y se retiraba rápidamente de la sala. Sakura y yo éramos un par de tomates.

— ¿Tanto afecta tu nerviosismo ser el padrino de bodas, Shaoran? —Decía Sakura mientras reacomodaba mi saco y el cuello de mi camisa— Estás sudando como si fueras tú mismo el que va a casarse.

—La responsabilidad de los anillos está a mi cargo, y tu amiguita —resalté haciendo alusión a la meticulosa de Daidouji—, me dijo que es obligación que todo salga absolutamente bien.

—Te estresas demasiado —dijo riendo—. Tomoyo es así, pero mientras más natural sea todo, mejor saldrán las cosas. Relájate.

—Te amo, ¿sabes? —confesé luego de aspirar la dulce fragancia que emanaba de su cuello.

—Lo sé, y yo te amo a ti Shaoran —respondió depositando un pequeño beso en mi nariz.

Así es, Sakura y yo éramos los padrinos de boda de nuestros mejores amigos: Eriol Hiragizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji. Los roles de damas de honor le correspondían a Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagisawa y… ¿Takashi Yamazaki? No, definitivamente él no podía considerarse una dama de honor más, pero cumplía una función similar en la ceremonia.

Cuando por fin estuvimos en el altar, a la espera de la llegada de la novia, pude ver a mi amigo. El inglés desbordaba de felicidad en su rostro, aunque su expresión se mezclaba con nerviosismo y algo de ansias. Yo sólo le mandé la mejor sonrisa para indicarle que todo estaba bien. Luego volteé a Sakura, quien permanecía de pie, expectante a la entrada gloriosa de su mejor amiga. Adoraba ver sus ojos brillar, un halo de inocencia la envolvía cuando se emocionaba hasta con las pequeñeces más insignificantes de la vida, o con acontecimientos realmente relevantes, como la boda de su propia prima.

Sakura lucía un fino vestido color champagne, de _corset_ perfectamente ajustado a su curvatura y pollera acampanada en la base, adornado con un delicado bordado. De seguro el diseño había sido una exclusiva obra de Daidouji, quien acostumbraba a vestirla de pies a cabeza, lo cual no me molestaba, siempre y cuando no se apartara de lo que yo considerara un atuendo decente.

El evento se desarrolló a la perfección, luego de mi intervención crucial al momento de la entrega de los anillos, pude sentir cómo mis músculos se aflojaban, eliminando la tensión de hace un rato, más aun al ver a mi novia guiñarme un ojo, como si me indicara que todo salió estupendo y mi preocupación había sido en vano.

Luego de la iglesia, partimos todos con rumbo al salón donde se celebrarían las recientes nupcias. El entusiasmo desbordaba por donde quiere que se mire, creo que definitivamente sería un día de esos que no se olvidan jamás.

— ¿Y tú para cuándo piensas decidirte? —me preguntó Eriol, a quien el alcohol ya le había surtido bastante efecto en su cerebro.

— ¿De qué hablas? —respondí fingiendo ignorancia. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—No aparentes conmigo Shaoran, me entendiste bastante bien. De igual forma lo aclararé, para que no queden dudas —agregó bajando el tono de voz— ¿Cuándo te dignarás a proponerle matrimonio a Sakura?

Las palabras del inglés socavaron hondo en mi ser, lo sé, porque lejos de darle una respuesta ocurrente con las bromas que solíamos hacernos, busqué a mi novia con la mirada, y la divisé sonriente entre su grupo de amigas. Es cierto, Sakura era completamente mía, y hacerla mi esposa podía ser una de las mejores decisiones que tomaría en mi vida. Sería la señora Li, y yo me sentiría el tipo más afortunado del mundo.

—Su hermano me mataría —respondí luego de percatarme de la ojeada fulminante que Touya Kinomoto sostenía sobre mí. Eriol soltó una carcajada ante lo dicho.

— ¡Qué payaso eres! De todos modos, siempre quiere asesinarte —lo que yo asentí luego de analizar su lógica—. Deja de perder el tiempo y anímate —añadió mientras se retiraba a compartir con otros invitados.

Yo me dirigí adonde Sakura, quien me recibió con un cálido abrazo y un duce beso en los labios ¿Tan loco iba a volverme? Las palabras de mi amigo llegaron una a una a mi mente, encontrando la razón en todo lo antedicho. Me sentía algo nervioso y no entendía muy bien por qué, es decir, ni que fuera a pedirle matrimonio en ése mismo instante, porque -para empezar- no cargaba con un anillo de compromiso y, aunque ese problema hubiese estado salvado, no habría sido correcto quitar el protagonismo a mi amigo en el día de su boda.

Mis pies volvieron a la Tierra cuando escuché la aguda voz de Daidouji anunciando el momento del ramo. Todas las jóvenes se agruparon a la espera del lanzamiento. Yo mantuve una distancia considerable, desde donde pudiera observar el espectáculo.

No estoy seguro cuál habría sido la fuerza aplicada por la amatista para arrojar el ramillete, pero logró pasar por alto el amontonamiento de muchachas, aterrizando justo entre mis manos, que lo atraparon por acto reflejo. Me sentí enrojecer al instante, más aún cuando todos los presentes soltaron sus carcajadas estridentes ante lo cómico del suceso.

—Tal vez esto tenga algo que ver con lo que hablamos hace un rato —me dijo Eriol quien no podía contener su risa burlona.

—Al parecer es un hecho, tendremos otro casamiento —expresé mientras miraba el rostro de Sakura a lo lejos, dedicándome su dulce y tierna sonrisa.

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Muy bien, y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí la tienen… la tercera y última parte de éste pequeño fanfic. Espero no decepcionarlos, a mí me gustan los finales así, todo muy cursi jaja.**

 **Muuuuuchas gracias por los reviews y PM recibidos, me encanta que se enganchen y que opinen… Por cierto, noté que varios se desestabilizaron por el repentino cambio de épocas, la verdad, fue a propósito… O sea, la idea de la historia no era centrarse en la universidad, eso fue como una introducción del por qué de lo sucedido años más tarde. Pero la idea sí era descolocarlos jajaja, con el correr de la lectura iban a entender rápidamente digamos.**

 **Bueno, les cuento algo más, hoy a la siesta soñé con lo que podría haber sido una idea de Fanfic, pero lo olvidé! Jajajajaja**

 **Ahora sí, sin más que agregar, GRACIAS por coparse con todo esto, nos seguimos leyendo en "Locas causalidades del destino" y capaz que en otro fanfic si me surge la inspiración ajaj**

 **Saludos gente linda!**


End file.
